


Book of Desire

by croonerboy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, Hockey, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy
Summary: After moving in with Travis and Nolan, Carter stumbles across a strange book, speaking to him in a language he does not understand.
Relationships: Carter Hart/Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Book of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matriaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our hips say it best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192001) by [Matriaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya). 



Carter rifled through the closet and shoved over some of the shirts on hangars to make room for more clothes. It was cool to be able to find a place to say for so cheap, and he had to remember to thank Claude for helping TK and Patty and himself, find a place they could all stay on such short notice. The place had belonged to a friend of Claude’s, Chuck was it? Anyway, apparently this used to be his room, but is Carter’s for the foreseeable future. Carter turned on the closet light by pulling on it’s dog tag chain and it illuminated the space, making a satisfying ‘click”. He looked up and saw a big book on the shelf above him. He reached for it and realized as he tried to wrap his hand around it, it was gonna take both hands to lift. He hauled it off the shelf, two handed and pulled it out of the closet.

Carter sat on his bed and fingered the ancient tome, a magnum opus of a volume almost too heavy for him to hold on his lap. It was made of a leathery material, not quite cowhide, not quite manufactured, but none the less it had an eerily familiar feel. The cover was embossed with gold lettering which read ‘ Postula Libro Sacro’. It was a language he did not understand. He tried to speak the words aloud anyway. “Pahst-U-La Lie-bro…he laughed to himself and thought— _Yeah bro—_ Sack-Ro.” Then be bust out into a full on laugh, thinking about all his teammates all lined up in the locker room with their junk out. “Sack Row!”, he shouted to no one in particular, before laying his head back, laughing full on now. The weight of the book started to slide from his lap and inch its way past his knees. He sprang upright, catching it before it fell and took a breath. He opened it. It was almost like it whispered to him. It was as if it was asking him to open it. Almost forcing his hand. His fingers instinctively pried themselves in between the pages, and the feel of them, was pliable and was it—sort of—skin like? Yeah, kind of like —a condom. 

“Weird.”, he thought to himself. Then his hand pulled open the book to a section which read: 

“Ad control super vias aliorum.” This time he did not bother to try to pronounce it. But even so he heard the words in his head anyway, in that same strange hush of a whisper. He read on, his lips moving on their own. “Voco super Priapi scapum ad Dei voluntatem habere ad illud quod carissimi. Et praecipies eis ut ad meas reuerterunt.” He repeated the words again, each time getting better and better at saying them. He was surprised he could say them at all. By the fourth time it just felt—natural. 

“Whatcha doin’ there bud, jerking off to bible porn?!”, TK said, so loudly, Carter nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped the book which crashed to the floor. It slammed shut as it did so making a loud noise in Carter’s head and Carter jumped again, then looked up to see TK and Patty standing in the door with shit eating grins on their faces. Patty covered his mouth and made an “ooh dood” sound under his hand. Carter looked down and saw he had a huge boner in his sweatpants. Also, he saw a wet spot growing there. His face flushed hot as he grabbed part of the rumpled comforter next to him and covered himself. 

“Get out of my room!”, he yelled. 

“Geez bud, ok! Don’t freak out. Everybody jerks off man.”, TK said, putting his free hand up, in a no harm gesture and using it to cover the line of sight to Carter’s dick, while he used his other to close the door. Patty was doubled over as he stumbled to the living room and crashed on to the couch. He could hear them laughing as he reached down and tried to cram the book back under his bed. It was stopped by something in the way, and after a couple of tries, he stuck his hand under the bed and felt around until he grasped something hard and boxy. He pulled it free. It was a plastic box meant for holding action figures. It has the words “Star Wars” printed on it in big yellow futuristic looking letters. Carter’s mood immediately brightened. He pushed back the pile of blankets and smoothed out a space on the bed, and opened the plastic snap enclosures on ether side of the lid. There were all there… Luke, Leia, Han Solo. He grabbed the two that were his most favorite from childhood. Greedo and Hammerhead. He wondered how the hell this case even got there. Did Chuck love Star Wars action figures too? He must have. It is weird how similar this one looked to the one he had as a kid. 

He started to play with them saying, “So… we meet again, my old friend.”, in the best Greedo voice he could muster. Making up the language as best he could. 

“Long time no see,” said Hammerhead. “If you’ve come to collect your reward, I’m afraid you’ll be sadly disappointed.”, Carter made some grunts and guttural noises that sounded a touch sarcastic. 

Then he hears Patty yell from the other room. “Don’t yank too hard, you’ll pull yer pud right off there, bud.”, and he hears them both laugh.

“Dude yer so rank! Hoser!”, Carter yells after him through the door. 

TK nudges patty and nearly knocks the PS4 controller from his hand. “Dude. Leave the kid alone. Besides, I don’t exactly like to think about what he is doing in there. Pay attention before my guys kick your ass.”, TK says. Now, try as he might, he can’t stop thinking about Carter and what he is doing in there. 

“You wish bud, you wish.”, Patty says as he counters TK’s volley of bullets with his own, and a grenade for good measure. Patty knows he sucks at Fortnite, but it is time will spent with TK and that is time he really loves. 

Carter looks down at the action figures, the joy he had now dissolved, and then he hears the whisper again. He looks at the book. Then back at the figures. He gets an idea. 

He puts the figures down and picks the book up off the floor. It opens to the page he was last on, almost as if it has a mind of it’s own. 

He reads over the words, whispering them to himself. Over and over until both he and the voice in his head are speaking in unison. 

He closes the book and shoves it back under the bed, picks up the action figures and moves their arms and legs. He stands up and walks them around the room. _Ut quid faciunt_ … _Ut quid faciunt…Ut quid faciunt…_ He plops down in the chair at the desk next to his bed and as he does, the door opens. 

TK and Patty, march in to the room. Carter looks at them surprised. His hands stop moving, and as they do, TK and Patty stop. 

“What the fuck? Guys, quit fucking around.”, Carter says. TK and Patty say nothing. They just stand there next to each other, blank looks on their faces. Carter holds up the Greedo action figure, turning it’s face toward him. As he does, Patty turns toward him. Carter is wide eyed and a little freaked out. He takes the Hammerhead figure in his other hand and then turns the Greedo and Hammerhead figures to face each other. TK and Patty follow suit. _Whoa.,_ he thinks to himself.

Then another idea comes to him. He knows he shouldn’t. But he can’t help himself. He does it almost instinctively. He has almost no choice. It’s like he has to. He just has to see…

He brings the two figures together in his hands making them ‘kiss’ as best he can. TK and Patty grab each other’s faces and pull their heads together in a hungry kiss. Their lips devouring each other like they’re starving as Carter pushes the heads of the plastic figures together as tight as he can, making mushy kissing sounds as he does this. He pulls them apart and says in a human-monster hybrid voice, “I want you so bad!”, speaking for Hammerhead. TK pulls back and says the same urgently to Patty. 

“I’ve always wanted you, bud.”, Carter says, his voice pitching higher as Patty’s does the same. 

Carter pulls the vest off of Greedo, and watches as TK tears Patty’s flannel shirt open and yanks it on to the floor. 

_Oh my god._ , Carter thinks to himself. This is so weird, but so weirdly hot at the same time. He shifts a little in his chair and feels the friction of his hard dick against the leg of his sweats. He looks down at it, but keeps on moving the action figures. He pushes Hammerhead against Greedo and turns them horizontal, Hammerhead on top and begins to rub them back and forth along the length of their bodies. TKpushes Patty down on the bed, and begins grinding his crotch up against him in a rhythmic motion. Patty arches his back and pushes his hips up to meet him. Carter is making groaning noises and so are the boys, as they writhe and kiss. Carter brings Greedo and Hammerhead, to the brink of ecstasy. TK and Patty are so close to coming, they no longer need a command from him. 

Then suddenly, when it seems like this has gone on almost a little too long, Carter gets another idea. He slows the motion of his hands. He slowly rights the action figures, and TK and Patty get up from the bed. Then Carter slowly turns the plastic figures on himself. He brings them, one to each nipple, each one now hard, rising against the fabric of his shirt. TK and Patty approach him, wide eyed, and silent. Hypnotically obedient to his will. _My will_...Carter thinks to himself. In Latin. And the boys repeat, “Volutatis Meae”. They drop to their knees and help Carter remove his shirt. As they each take a stiff pointed nipple into their mouths, Carter drops the figures and places a hand on the back of each of their heads. He’s guiding them, their lips and tongues working his nipples, as he closes his eyes, and lets out a low guttural groan. He languishes in the moment, the power of it, the pleasure. He has no idea how he will explain it later, but it doesn’t matter. This feels so good. He has secretly wanted this for so terribly long. Lacing his fingers through the long hair atop their heads, he gives a gentle tug and they lift their eyes and faces to him. 

He doesn’t know how, but the words come, and he looks into each of their eyes, speaking in Latin. First TK, “Meum Arbitrium.”, sealing it with a kiss on TK’s incredibly soft lips, and then Patty’s, “Voluntatum Tuam”. Their eyes flash like lightning for a moment and they repeat the phrase in Latin, which means: “My will. Your will.”

Carter guides them back to their work, their mouths and tongues tracing their way down his torso and stomach. When they reach the strings of his sweatpants, they stop for a minute, each one taking a knotted end in their mouths and pulling open the bow ever so slowly. Carter feels an unstoppable wave of longing and desire. 

The boys roll down the waist of his sweatpants and his cock tears loose springing forth, standing nearly straight up. The foreskin pulls back slightly and a drop of pearlescent pre-cum forms at the tip. They Kiss along the cut V of his hips and their mouths meet at the base of his shaft, each taking a part of it in their outstretched lips. With the flats of their tongues, they move together and at this, they can almost kiss, his hardness between them. As they slide slowly up the length of Carter’s manhood, he grips the armrests of the swivel chair, his knuckles going white. He felt like he was going to scream, the pleasure was so intense. He bit his lower lip, nearly breaking the skin, and threw his head back, his eyes squeezed closed. This was all he ever imagined it would be. In fact, it was exactly as he knew it would be, his perfect fantasy. Until now, he always felt like kind of a third wheel. TK and Patty were so close. He was always a little bit jealous of the fact. And now, he finally had a small taste of what their closeness must feel like. He never had anyone to care about besides his parents, and although they did love him, it wasn’t the same as having someone who _loved_ him.Not in the way it seemed TK and Patty cared for one another. They were damn near like an old married couple. Everyone knew it. They often talked about it in the locker room, the guys razzing them sometimes, to the point where maybe they themselves wondered if they were actually gay. _Well if they weren’t gay before, this just about seals the deal_ , he thought to himself. 

When TK took the entire length of Carter’s throbbing cock all the way to it’s base, while Patty lapped eagerly at his balls, tightening in their sack, he snapped out of his thoughts, assaulted by a wave of desire so electric, it was all he could do to stay seated. He could not keep himself from grabbing the back of TK’s head and pushing him down on his crotch, his hips bucking uncontrollably, pressing hard against his face, and holding there. His eyes opened wide, and he sucked rough almost panicked breaths between his teeth. TK gagged and puffed out his cheeks. Carter felt his pubic hairs ruffle, the tingle of it causing his abs to clench. He let TK up to get some air, then back down again. Then again. When TK pushed back, Carter lessened his grip on the back of his skull, and TK sucked him hard, as he drew Carter from his mouth. 

Then TK gripped the base of Carter’s rock hard dick and tipped it toward Patty in offer. Patty lifted his head from Carter’s thigh and looked at the turgid and straining red gift, a look of eager gratitude on his face. His eyes darted to TK’s who nodded, indicating he should have a taste. Carter, was watching the whole thing, hardly believing this was happening. Patty took the end of Carter’s cock in his mouth, as TK pulled back the foreskin and gave his rod a squeeze. This made even more crystaline liquid ooze from him, and Patty gathered it on the tip of his tongue, then turned to TK, who, accepted it greedily as they rolled the dot back and forth, a string connecting their tongues and another stretched from there to the end of Carter’s dick, gossamer and clear as diamond. This may have been the single sexiest thing Carter had ever seen. As if on cue, his cock pulsed, and Patty broke the kiss between himself and TK, and engulfed it, his tongue flicking at the underside. His tongue was like velvet. It felt so good. 

“So fucking good!”, Carter said aloud, unable to stop himself. 

TK, his hand around Carter’s shaft, followed Patty’s motions, careful not to break his stride. They did this again and again, as Carter, now leading them verbally, affirmed his want with increasing volume, as they upped the rapidity of their movements. They were doing exactly what he needed. 

“Oh yeeeeaaah… right—there. Right— there. Oh Fuck! Right there! Don’t —stop! RIGHT THERE!! YEAH! FUCK YEAH OH FUCK FUCK FUCK! I’m GONNA— RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!” 

Carter bucked wildly in his chair, the corner of the desk the only thing stopping it from rolling out from under him, as he came. He came so hard, it was blinding. He squeezed his eyes shut and there were sparks of color, behind his lids like fireworks. His entire body stiffened taught as a violin string on the verge of breaking. His ass raised up off the chair as he held himself aloft with his arms. The boys leaned back and Patty, having taken as much of the load as he could, swallowed hard, before pulling his mouth off Carter’s dick. TK kept stroking, twisting his grip as he did so, and they watched in amazement as the spurts of jizz just kept shooting out of Carter, one after the other. TK had to move out the way to avoid getting shot in the eye, but never let go until the spray slowed and Carter fell back into the chair, collapsed and quivering. 

He lay there for a moment, letting his muscles relax, and his toes uncurl, before catching his breath and opening his eyes. 

“Wow.”, the three of them said in unison. 

The two boys looked at him expectantly, and for a moment, Carter forgot this was all just some sort of spell. A sway he had over them, controlling them. This gave him a little pang of sadness and guilt in his heart. A thought flashed in his mind, before he had a chance to stop it, that maybe he should have them make love to each other. It was only fair. He felt a stab of hot shame, and suddenly, the boys were kissing, and reaching down each other’s jeans, groping at one another. They brought their hard cocks to him, each one bobbing on either side of Carter’s face. Before he knew it his mouth was on them, first one, then the other, back n forth, until finally they turned and pushed themselves both into his mouth, stretching it to capacity. Carter, took them both, and was happy to do it. Besides, this allowed them to kiss, which, spell or no, was incredibly sweet and sexy to him. He stroked and sucked and rubbed their bulbous cock heads together, each one moaning in pleasure at his touch. When they could take no more, they pulled out and stroked themselves off. Streams of come started raining down onto Carter’s face, neck and chest. Carter smeared the sticky stuff all over his pecs and abs, feeling the warm liquid run down along his ribs, stopping for a minute to taste each man’s puddle. He stuck each index finger one at a time into his mouth. TK’s was thick and almost sweet, Patty’s looser and salty with a hint of something floral he could not identify. The tastes were followed by an almost metallic tang, as the smell filled his nostrils. It wasn’t unpleasant. It was kind of clean— almost fresh. He kind of liked it, whatever it was, and he could see how some girls said they craved it. Singular and strange, you could not help but want more after the taste of it began to dissipate. 

He kissed the ends of their cocks, cleaning them off with his mouth, and they hauled him up, steadying him as he stepped out of his sweats standing before them naked. They followed suit, removing their clothes. Patty grabbed a towel and wiped Carter down as best he could. Travis kissed him earnestly. They would have gone off to the shower together, god knows that bathroom had a shower big enough for ten guys, but they were just too exhausted. So they fell together on to the King sized bed, TK and Patty on either side, Carter in the middle. 

They curled up next to him, each one giving him a kiss on the cheek before nesting into their respective crooks of Carter’s neck. 

Carter lay there, feeling the heat of their bodies. He was so happy, and yet so disappointed. After all, whatever this was, however good it felt, he knew it had to end. When they came to, he had no clue what would happen or how he would ever be able to live it down. He suddenly felt all alone again. 

His eyes misted a bit at the thought and he said softly, “I’m sorry about the spell, guys.”

“What spell, bud?”, TK said dreamily. 

“Don’t worry Hartzy.”, Patty mumbled softly. “We’re a team.” He whispered “No worries.”, through a yawn. 

“We love you bud.”, TK said a hushed tone. 

“Just rest. It’s okay.”, Patty said. 

Patty, his eyes closed, gently brushed at Carter’s lids. Carter felt a tear rolling out of each eye as he let them shut. 

“Sleeeeep…”, the strange voice whispered. 

En masse, the boys moved into spooning positions, each with their arms wrapping around the next. Together they slumbered, deep in the knowledge they were all of them, truly loved. 


End file.
